The Amazonian Guard
by The Pootamis
Summary: Not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse. Such a perfect time for revenge. That was what she thought anyways.


**Clang….clang….clang**

The silentest of steps. The silentest of heels walking across the floorboards. A scene that could often be found in this city.

This corrupt city. This city of darkness. But never here. Never inside of this place. This fortress. This place that no one ever dared to adventure in.

Thankfully she wasn't like most others. Thankfully she is truly different than everyone else that calls the city their home.

A woman with a unique set of skills. Skills that have come in handy on this night. A night of vengeance.

At least that is what she has labeled it as anyways. A night where true intentions would be known. A night she would truly leave her mark on another forever.

The man that has broken her heart. The most eligible bachelor in the entire world. A title that she knew he hated but a title he had been branded with for so many years.

A bachelor that has been taken off the market forever. This sudden news that had shocked her. Shocked her to her core knowing she was too late.

She had been too late to let her own intentions for him be known. But now everything was different. Now any feelings she might have had for this man were now long gone.

Now all that remained was this burning anger inside. This burning inferno that burns brightly as she silently maneuvers herself through the resistendence that he calls home.

This massive mansion that you could easily get lost in. A mansion that she knew like the back of her hand.

Knew where not to step allowing her to move through the massive grounds with such stealth. Knew where to exactly move in order to avoid being seen by the hidden cameras outside.

Knew exactly where she would find him as the sun slowly peaks up from the horizon. A place that she had visited once before.

A place that she comes to a stop outside of before very quietly she opens up the door not allowing a single creak of the hendges to be heard.

This door that reveals to her a large king sized bed off in the far end of the room. A bed where she can see a form of another sleeping underneath the covers.

A form that makes this unknown woman's lips curl upward into a predatory grin as she silently closes the door behind her clicking back the lock.

Such a predatory grin that only widens with every silent footstep that she takes towards the bed. Takes to find a wave of black hair sticking up from underneath the covers.

Such a wave that she can't feel as though something was off before she quickly shakes these thoughts away as she comes to stand by the bed's side towering over the sleeping form.

This form that she watches sleep peacefully if the rising of the covers in a slow steady beat was any indication.

A sleep that would not be peaceful for long if she was to have her way. This train of thought that makes her in a sudden move jerk her fingers forward causing small metal claws to extend out from her right gloved hand.

This hand that suddenly she jerks forward in a stabbing motion only for her eyes to go as wide as saucers when suddenly she feels her wrist being caught.

Being caught in a vice grip before she looks down to find a pair of green eyes staring up furiously at her.

These eyes that she can't help but stare into with a look of panic until before she knows it she feels herself being hurled backwards through the air and land into the wall with a thud.

Hurled into a wall and crumple down into a sitting position clutching the side of her head before she turns her head back towards the bed to find another staring down towards her with nothing but fury across her facial features.

A woman that she knew was to be feared. A woman that truly could be considered to be one of the most powerful heroes in the entire world.

The woman known as Wonder Woman. A truly extraordinary woman. A woman that she now considered to be her greatest rival.

This woman that had suddenly come into the life of the one that she secretly was fixated on. A woman that had stolen him away from her.

Stolen from her. The greatest thief known throughout the world. A crime that couldn't be tolerated. A crime that she would be looking to settle the score one day.

But not tonight. Not on a night that she wasn't expecting her to be here. Not on a night where she was at the disadvantage.

Even though the super heroine's lack of accessories was clearly there. Accessories that one day she would steal and make a fortune on the black market to add insult to injury once she defeated her in combat.

A scenario that was truly unlikely. She was good but not that good. She was a thief not an battle driven amazon.

She is stealthy and cunning but not strength and brawn. Something she desperately wished she had right now as she stares up towards the furious amazon that starts to ascend up into the air until she is towering over her looking like a true goddess.

This sight that makes her take a quick glance around her looking for any nearby exits before suddenly her eyes catch the sight of a glow.

A glow that she can't help but stare at with nothing but greed. The lasso. The lasso of truth. This powerful lasso that could fetch quite a large fortune.

This lasso she can't help but stare at as numerous possibilities come flooding into her mind. So many. But she couldn't think like this right now.

Right now she needed to get away from this angry amazon that she had disturbed from her peaceful slumber.

And her exit was right there. A window. A large overhanging window that she knew would lead to a balcony that overlooked the ocean in the back of the mansion.

A truly beautiful sight. A sight that she hoped she would be able to see again in a matter of seconds as her mind goes furiously to work.

Goes furiously to work trying to figure out a way to get by the mighty Wonder Woman and to her salvation.

But it was not meant to be. Not meant to be as her thoughts are snapped when she sees the amazon descend down upon her with such speed.

With such blinding speed that before she knows it she feels the amazon's hand come down gripping her throat in a vice grip.

Such a strong grip that makes her hands come up to wrap around her wrist in a desperate attempt to pull her off until before she knows it she feels herself once again soaring through the air.

So quickly that she only has a second to react by maneuvering her body through the air into a flip and land down on the floorboards in a kneeling position.

After all they didn't call her Catwoman for nothing. But even cats could fall on their backs now and then.

A statement that is proven to be correct when before she knows it Catwoman feels Wonder Woman grabbing a tight hold of her jumpsuit from behind and use her head to smash open the bedroom door shattering it into thousands of pieces upon impact.

Such brute force that makes her vision dazy until she feels herself soaring through the air and land face first onto the floorboards with a thud.

A thud that she could feel what felt like a few of her teeth being chipped upon landing until she can't think about it for a second more when she feels herself once again being lifted up and smashed into a nearby wall like a battering ram.

A wall that shakes from the sudden force until suddenly she feels herself soaring through the air and sent crashing through a wooden railing sending thousands of wood shards down below as she descends quickly down to the next floor.

This descension that she feels come to a stop when she feels herself landing back first on the cold floorboards below with a tremendous thud.

Such impact causing her to grit her teeth as she suppresses the urge to scream out in pain despite the silent whimpers that escape from her lips.

Whimpers that grow to be louder when she sees the mighty Wonder Woman slowly descend down from the second floor.

The last images she sees before her world goes back as she sees the amazon towering over her in all of her naked glory with such an evil twinkle in her eye that sends a chill up and down her spine.

* * *

Whizzing the famous Batmobile through the long dark cavern leading into the Batcave seeing the vehicle's rightful resting place coming up bringing the vehicle's speed down instantly Batman steps on the breaks bringing the vehicle to a screeching halt right as the vehicle comes to rest down on a platform.

A routine that he has done so many times before. So many times in the past that he knew by heart what comes next.

The platform moving upward spinning slightly to have the front of the Batmobile turned to face the opening of the cavern incase an emergency.

In case he was needed quickly in Gotham City allowing him a quick exit out of the cave. Such a routine that he waits to be finished before without any delay he pushes back on the controls causing the top of the vehicle to slide over allowing him to pop out and make his way up a long set of stone steps.

These stone steps that one by one reveal a sight to him up above that could always bring a genuine smile across his face.

A rare smile. A smile that many have never seen. All but her. The woman that could always bring it out in him.

This woman that he finds sitting at the Bat Computer typing furiously away with her eyes staring intently at the monitor.

A truly amazing woman in his mind. This woman that slowly he silently creeps up from behind. This goddess that remains oblivious to his presence.

A goddess that he would never trade for the entire world. A goddess that had chosen him. Chosen him to be her life mate for all of eternity.

Such a frightening thought. One that would scare most males away. But it didn't to him and he knew why.

It was because of her. How right it felt to be with her. How right it feels waking up every morning to her smiling face.

Waking up every morning feeling for the first time in his life something to truly fight for. Something to truly fight to come back to every single night.

This thought that makes him do something that he would always do once he returned back to her. Returned back to his goddess. A simple gesture that he knew always drove her crazy in a good way.

A simple kiss to the lower half of the side of her neck as his arms come around to wrap around her from behind.

The simplest of gestures that he can see having a great effect on her as her hands come to a stop on the keyboard. As her eyes come to a close with the biggest of smiles coming across her face.

A smile that was infectious as it makes his own form while he feels her coming to stand up from her chair and turn into his embrace until her arms come to wrap around the back of his neck gently as her eyes come open revealing nothing but happiness within them.

This sudden movement that he can't help but catch the blue robe that she is wearing coming loose slightly revealing she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

A slight dip of his eyes that causes him to see her lips curl upward into a feral grin until before he knows it he feels her lips upon his own.

A grin that only widens knowing exactly what is hidden down below. A sight that would shock many upon seeing.

This sight hidden deep within a cage on the lower level of the Batcave. A woman. A black haired woman struggling in her binds trying to break free.

A naked woman tied up tight by her own black whip rolling around on the floor trying to draw the attention of any inside of the cave.

Attention that she would not be able to receive. Not be able to call out as her mouth is gagged by her black thong panties.

Such a sight that has made on thought run through her mind. Never piss off an amazon.


End file.
